The Pearl and The Fox
by yondaime-kun
Summary: HinaNaru Hinata and her team are on a mission with Naruto. On the mission, Hinata gets captured. Warning: Some spoilers from episode 148 to 151. Please review and don't flame.2nd fic. Oh can someone tell me how to spell that group of Sclass missing nins?
1. Chapter 1

Yondaime-kun: I'm holding my other fic on hold. So, basically, my plans have changed. This story is a NaruHina fic and in this fic, Hinata will be a little out of character and so will Naruto. Also, this fic takes place during the "beetle search" episode which is episode 148-151. But this is a little different. If you haven't seen the "beetle search" arc, then don't read.

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.

"Talk"

"Inner Hinata and Kyuubi" 

'Thoughts'

On a bright sunny day, Uzumaki Naruto was walking around on a path that lead to his training with ero-sennin aka. Jiraya. While he was taking in his surroundings, not really paying attention, he heard an "umph." Naruto frantically looked around until he saw Hinata sitting on the ground.

"H-ell-ooo Naru-too-kun," sutured Hinata, "I'm so-oo so-rr-y th-at I-I bu-mp-e-d in-to y-ou."

"Huh. Oh hi Hinata," said Naruto, "what are you stuttering about?"

"Um. I. Um bu-mp-ed in-to y-ou. I'm re-a-lly so-rr-y a-bou-t it."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm the one who bumped into you so it's really my fault. So, I'm really the one who is supposed to say sorry. So, I'm sorry for bumping into you. Anyways, I've got training with ero-sennin right now and I'm kind of late. Bye Hinata."

"Bye Na-ru-to-kun."

When Naruto said that he was late for training, Hinata then realized that she had training with her team and that she'll be late if she doesn't run in time. So, Hinata picked up her stride and she ran. As she was running, she saw her teammates, Kiba and Shino at the Ramen bar. Sitting near them was Naruto eating his fifth bowl of ramen.

'There's Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata, 'he's so hot.'

"**Damn straight,"** said a voice.

'Who are you?'

"**I'm your Inner self. Why?"**

'Oh. What are you doing here?'

"Well. I'm here to help you get your guy."

'Naruto-kun?'

"Duh. Who else? Sasuke? No! It's Naruto and only Naruto. Boy is he hot. Girl, I wish I were you. Oh wait, I am you."

'Um. Yeah. Anyways, I'll talk to you later.'

"Fine."

Hinata then looked at Kiba Shino, and Naruto, and said, "Come on Kiba, Shino, we're already late for training and Kurenai-sensei is strict about us being late."

As she said this, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto look at her with complete shock. Mostly Naruto and Kiba. Shino just sat there staring. Hinata looked at Naruto's face and saw that he had anime tears. In a flash, Hinata found herself in Naruto's arms.

'This is nice,' thought Hinata

"Damn straight," said Inner Hinata, "you go girl. Oh yeah!"

'You're back?'

"Yep. I mean, where would I be? I'm you and you're me. That's how this world works."

'Ok.'

"Oh. And by the way, the boys are staring at you again."

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when she found herself out of Naruto's hug. However, during her little conversation with Inner Hinata, she heard Naruto complementing her on how she didn't stutter.

"Anyways, Kiba, Shino, we must go," said Hinata, "Bye Naruto-kun."

"Yea," said Kiba, "we've got to go. Bye fox boy."

"Bye dog breath," said Naruto.

As they left Naruto sat eating his ramen when he said, "Shit! I'm late for ero-sennin's training. Bye old man and thanks for the ramen."

Naruto paid for his meal and ran to meet up with Jiraya. He passed people walking in the streets until he came to the hot springs.

'Stupid ero-sennin,' thought Naruto, 'he's peeking. Time to use the good old jutsu.'

"Oi, ero-sennin," said Naruto, "train me."

Jiraya looks up to see Naruto glaring at him in a bored look. He then got up and took Naruto to another spot where he said, "Naruto. Today we're going to be doing a special type of training."

"Really," asked Naruto, "What is it?"

"Well. When a man and a woman like each other…"

"STOP! Just Stop. I don't want to know."

"Fine. For your training I want you to read my book."

"No."

"IF you don't do this, I won't teach you an awesome, cool, new jutsu and I'll train Sakura over you."

"Fine, I'll read your stupid book. But, after this, you'll teach me that cool jutsu right?"

"Yes."

Naruto then ran home to read the book that Jiraya gave him.

In Team eight's training area, Hinata with Kurenai in her genjutsu while Kiba and Shino were sparing each other.

"Hinata," said Kurenai, "You're doing better today but you're still off on the jutsu. So I want you to continue the training until lunch. Ok?"

"Yes sensei," said Hinata, "I will."

"Good."

When Kurenai left, Hinata continued to train until she started thinking about Naruto and how he hugged her this morning.

"His body is hot," said Inner Hinata, "I mean come on. Who wouldn't want a hot guy to hug them? Well, ok, maybe not another guy but still. It felt good."

'Did you come to annoy me again," thought Hinata.

"Yea. Hey I was bored out of my mind. Do you know that your training is so boring? I mean, training is fun and all, but really, your sensei is so mean."

'Not true. It's not true. At least she's on time.'

"True. Anyways, Kiba's talking to you so I better leave. Ja ne."

Hinata then got out of her fantasy world and began to talk to Kiba about needing help for training. Of course, being one of Hinata's teammate, Kiba agreed along with Shino. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, but mostly Kiba and Hinata came up with the plans for her training.

When Kiba, Hinata, and Shino got lunch, they decided to go to the Korean barbeque restaurant. As they walked in, they saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, eating the food. Mostly Chouji ate the food.

"Hey, Hinata," said Ino, "what's up?"

"Not much," said Hinata, "Why?"

"Just wondering really. I mean, you must be really bored."

"I know. But still, at least I have friends to hang around with."

"Too true. Anyways, I hope you can come to my sleepover tonight. Sakura and Tenten will be there. Oh, and the sleepover is at my house. Ok. I hope you can come."

"Me too. Anyways, I'll see you tonight. I hope. I, of course need to ask Father and you know how hard that is. But, I'll try to come. See you then."

"See you then."

After lunch, Kurenai let her team leave and Hinata said goodbye to Kiba and Shino. She then ran home as fast as she could to ask her father for permission for her to sleepover at Ino's house.

In the forest by Hinata's training area, a pair of eyes was following her and the figured moved when Hinata ran back to her home.

Yondaime-kun: that's the end of the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope for nice reviews and no flames. Constructive criticism will be ok. Oh, and I hope that when you do review, I hope you can think of a title.


	2. Chapter 2

Yondaime-kun: hi and thank you to those that reviewed. To answer questions on why Hinata doesn't stutter to her teammates is that she's been with them for years and they're helping her with her confidence building but she still stutters when she's near Naruto. This is the next chapter. Oh and Kyuubi will be out of character a little bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

"Talk"

**"Inner Hinata and Kyuubi" **

'Thoughts'

At Naruto's house, Naruto sat with Jiraya's book in his hand and on his bed. 'Ok,' thought Naruto, 'breathe in and out. This book can't be bad right?'

"**It probably is,"** said Kyuubi.

'Oh. It's you.'

**"What do you mean by 'oh it's me!' Of course it's me. Kyuubi and brat, you've got to read that book if you want to really train."**

'Shut up you stupid fox. Of course I'll read it. I mean, it's only for training.'

**"Your loss then."**

When Naruto opened the book, he read the first page, which said:

Jason and Monica were on a date and Joe comes in…

'EW,' thought Naruto, 'that's so nasty!'

**"This is awesome,"** said Kyuubi, **"read more. This is good."**

'NO. This draws the line. I wonder why ero-sennin wanted me to read this?'

**"Who cares? This is good. Continue."**

'No.'

**"Fine. I just won't teach you a new cool jutsu."**

'Ok. But only because you'll teach me the cool jutsu.'

**"YES! Better yet, I'll teach you two new jutsus."**

'Deal.'

Naruto and Kyuubi continued reading the book until Kyuubi said, **"Kit. We need to talk."**

'About what,' thought Naruto.

**"When a man and woman…"**

'EW! I don't want to hear that. That's so nasty.'

**"Fine. Be that way. But, I know something you don't know."**

'What?'

**"I can get you a girlfriend."**

'But, I already have girlfriends.'

**"NO! Not the type that you're thinking about. I meant dating. Where the boyfriend is sort of like a mate to the female but the female is waiting for the right one to settle down with."**

'Why would I want one? I already have Sakura-chan.'

**"Kit. She doesn't even like you, only as a friend of course. However, the Hyuuga girl, she would make a good mate."**

'You mean Hinata?'

**"Yes. That Hyuuga. She's pretty good-looking from my point of view. But then again, you don't even listen to me. I mean, she blushes when she sees you."**

'I don't know.'

**"Think about it Kit. You'll agree once you get to know her."**

'True.'

**"You'll listen to me?"**  
'Maybe.'

At the Hyuuga estate, Hinata ran through the halls so she could talk to her father about Ino's sleepover. As she ran, she ran into Neji, her cousin. "Hinata-sama," said Neji, "Why are you running through the halls?"  
"I'm so-rr-y," said Hinata stuttering, "I ju-st wa-nt t-o g-oo se-e fa-th-er. "

"Hiashi-sama is busy at the moment."

"Oh. Ok then."

"Did you not stutter?"

"Um. Yea."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'll take you to see Hiashi-sama."

As Neji and Hinata were walking through the halls, a pair of eyes was following their movement from a bush.

When Hinata and Neji reached Hiashi, they saw Hanabi training with Hiashi. Neji interrupted their training by saying, "Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama has something to say to you."

Hiashi turned around to Hinata and said, "Tell me what you need and then I'll see what I can do."

"W-e-ll Fa-th-er," said Hinata stuttering, "I. Um. Was wo-nd-er-ing if I can, um g-o to In-o's ho-us-e to sl-ee-p-o-ver?"

"Will you train?"

"Hai."

"Ok. You can go. But be back home by seven-tomorrow night. You'll be training hard today with Neji and if you pass his test, he'll let you go."

"Hai."

After Hinata and Hiashi talked Neji interrupted saying that if Hinata wanted to go to Ino's, she'll need to end her training fast. Hiashi then waved his hand telling Hinata that she can leave.

On the Hyuuga training grounds, Neji told Hinata that they'll work on Byakugan and that she'll need to find him. Basically a simple game of hide n' seek. However, Neji will be throwing weapons and Hinata will need to dodge them all.

In the bush by the training grounds, a voice said, "Soon. Soon, we'll get the greatest bloodlimit and all the riches."

"Hinata-sama," said Neji, "it's time for training."

"Hai," said Hinata.

After all was said, Neji disappeared in cloud of smoke and Hinata said, "Byakugan."

When her bloodlimit was activated, Hinata looked around to find Neji. As she was looking, she saw a figure's charka system. 'That's odd,' thought Hinata, 'I've never seen that charka before.'

**"Me too,"** said Inner Hinata, **"you better be careful."**

'I will. But what are they here for anyways?'

**"Who knows? Anyways, try to finish your training fast so that you can go hang out with the girls."**

'Alright, time to find my cousin.'

Hinata then focused her charka into her eyes and found Neji in a tree where he was using genjutsu to cover himself. After Hinata saw this, she ran to the tree and Neji jumped out and they began to use their family taijutsu on each other. Neji began to get underneath Hinata's defenses but she dodged all of Neji's attacks at last minute.

As the two family members were fighting, the figure grabbed a walkie-talkie and said, "We've got her."

"Good," said the voice on the other side.

After Neji and Hinata's battle, Neji said, "Hinata-sama, you may go visit your friends. But you still need more training."

"Hai Ne-ji-ni-san," said Hinata.

"Don't stand there. Leave. You're free to go."

"Th-an-k yo-u."

"No need to stutter around me. Just go. Your stuttering gets on my nerves."

Hinata ran out of the training grounds and screamed thank you to Neji on the top of her lungs. As she reached her room, Hinata grabbed a bag and stuffed her clothes in them, and then took off going by her father, Hinata said, "th-an-k y-ou fa-th-er."

Hiashi just nodded to Hinata, which meant that she was welcome and that she could leave the estate right now. She then nodded her head, which meant that she was leaving because she was going to be late to Ino's slumber party.

The figure then saw that Hinata was on the move to Ino's house and the figure said, "She's on the move. When do I strike?"

"When the girl goes on the next mission that's when you shall strike," said the other voice.

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, Hinata made it to Ino's house and when she rang the doorbell, she saw Sakura at the door. Hinata then said, "is Ino here?"

"Yea," said Sakura, "but right now, she's ordering pizza for us. Oh, and if you want to know where Tenten is, she's in the living room on the couch picking out a movie to watch."

"Alright. I'll go see Tenten then."

Hinata took her bag and walked into the living room where she saw Tenten with a movie in her hand that she picked out. When Hinata saw what type of movie it was, she began to freak out. Only a little bit. Hinata then said, "Um. Tenten, can we watch something that isn't a horror movie?"

Tenten turned to see Hinata standing there and said, "Why? Did Sakura put you up to this?"

"No. I just don't feel in the mood for a horror movie."

"Oh. This is actually payback for the makeover that we're getting tonight. But if you want to watch a different movie than we can."

"That would be nice. Thank you Tenten."

"No problem."

Outside of Ino's house and on the corner of the street, the figure saw Hinata in the house with a group of friends. The figure then said, "Should I capture her tonight or tomorrow?"

"Neither," said the other voice on the talkie, "wait until the mission. That's leader's orders."

"Yes. Then I'll wait."

"Be patient and wait."

"Yes sir."

Yondaime-kun: that's the end of the second chapter. In the third will be the sleepover part and Naruto will be in it a little bit. Not that much. The figure will be explained in the fourth chapter. I hope you review and please don't flame. Constructive criticism. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Yondaime-kun: this is the third chapter and I hope that I get reviews and also, if someone can think of a title. I really need one.

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.

"Talk"

"Inner Hinata and Kyuubi" 

'Thoughts'

At Ino's house, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura sat on Ino's couch watching TV when Ino came in with the pizza in her hand. Ino then said, "Pizza's here girls."

In a flash of an eye, Tenten ran and grabbed the pizza out of Ino's hand and said, "let's eat girls."

"Yay," said Sakura, "I'm so hungry."

"Me too," said Hinata.

"Well, let's dig in," said the four girls in unison.

In Naruto's house, Naruto was still reading the book that Jiraya gave him reading it with a disgusted look on his face. 'Ew,' thought Naruto, 'I really don't want to finish this.'

"Kit," said Kyuubi, "get over yourself. You'll love this stuff when you're older. I mean I LOVE this stuff. It's so good. Hey Kit, let's go spy on the girls. Especially Hinata. Oh, can't wait to see her…"

'Shut up you stupid fox.'

"I'm not stupid and I know that you want to go to. Admit it Kit, you loved that book as much as me. Come on admit it."

'Fine. Ok. I loved that book just as much as you do and I would love to spy on the girls.'

"I knew you would see it my way. I'm so proud of you. My container, all grown up."

'Shut up fox.'

"Have fun spying on the girls. Ja ne."

'I wonder if any of the other guys would want to come? No way. Would they come.'

After that thought, Naruto ran out of his house to meet up with some of the guys.

"Well," said Tenten, "That was a good meal. Thank you Ino even though you get on my nerves way too much."

The four girls were on Ino's couch just sitting there thinking up what to do until Hinata said, "Um. You guys, how about we train?"  
"WHAT," yelled Sakura and Ino, "No. We do that everyday of the week. This is time to RELAX and NOT train."

"Well, my father wants me to train while I was here anyways. That was my promise to him anyways and if I don't, I might not be able to come to anymore of these sleepovers anymore."

"Oh. Well, I guess we can do that. I mean if it is for your father than I guess we could."

"It's actually a great idea," said Tenten, "I mean if you think about it, instead of actually training, we can make this fun. Let's say that this will be sort of a tournament where whoever wins will chose the first thing that we'll do and the loser will chose the last thing."

"That's a good idea," said Sakura, "that way we won't have to fight over what to do. Actually, we'll have to, but this time, it'll be better."

"I actually like that idea," said Hinata, "I think that it will be a good idea. That way, when I get home, father won't be mad at me and I will be improving myself as well."

"Alrighty then," said Tenten, "let's start the rumble."

At the ramen stand, Naruto sat eating a bowl of ramen when he saw Shikamaru walk by with Chouji. Naruto saw the two and yelled, "Hey you guys."

Shikamaru saw Naruto sitting at the ramen bar alone and when he heard Naruto's scream, he said, "not too loud. God you are so troublesome. What do you want?"

"Will you join me for ramen?"  
"Yes," said Chouji, "I'll love to join you for ramen. Come on Shikamaru, let's go!"

"So troublesome," said Shikamaru, "fine."

When Shikamaru and Chouji sat down at the table where Naruto was, Naruto told them about his plan about spying on the girls and Shikamaru said, "It's too troublesome to even do this."

"AW," said Naruto, "come on, you're curious too as to see what girls actually do when they're out of training. Am I right?"

'This is too troublesome,' thought Shikamaru, 'but if it'll get Naruto to shut up then I'll do this. God, Ino'll kill me and things will be even more troublesome.'

"Fine," said Shikamaru, "only to get you to shut up, but I guess that I'm curious as well."

"Yay," said Naruto, "let's go get the other boys."

So with that said, Naruto paid for his ramen and ran off to find the other boys to see if they wanted to come with him to see what the girls did when they were alone. A half an hour later, Naruto came back with Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Neji. Shikamaru and Chouji saw this and Shikamaru thought, "Good god. This'll be even more troublesome. I hope Naruto will be the one to get the pain and not me.'

The girls on the other hand were sparring and of course, Tenten won, followed by Hinata, then Ino, and then Sakura even though Sakura put up a good fight against Hinata, but lost in the end. Meaning, that she still needs tons of training. So, Tenten picked out the first thing, which was a horror movie, but she listened to Hinata, so she decided that they should play truth or dare. Of course, the other girls agreed and the game began.

Outside Ino's house, the figure was in a bush watching the girls play their game. He took out his walkie-talkie and said, "leader, when do I strike?"

"When they are on the mission of course. Not now. There are too many ninja and they'll see if anything goes wrong."

"Alright. You are such a party pooper. But fine, I'll do it later."

"Good."

Naruto and the boys were walking to Ino's house to see what the girls were doing when Naruto saw Kakashi and Iruka standing near the fence which was a block away from Ino's house.

Iruka saw the group of boys walk by and he said, "Where are you boys going? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"UM," said Naruto, "yeah, we should be, but we decided to take a long nice stroll if that is ok for you Iruka-sensei."

'Good cover up,' thought all of the other boys.

"I see," said Iruka, "make sure that it only is a walk and nothing more. I don't want you boys to be peeking at women."

'Shit,' thought all the boys, 'how did he know?'

"Why would we peek on the girls," asked Naruto.

"You would," said Iruka, "and I don't want the other boys get dragged down. But I guess you won't. Neji, keep an eye on the boys. You are the most mature form what I heard form Gai-san so, keep these boys straight. Ok?"  
"Yes," said Neji, "I will."

'I can't believe I said that,' thought Neji, 'I'm doing the exact same thing as the other boys. It's not like Iruka-san needs to know. We'll get away with it. I know we can.'

"Well," said Naruto, "it's time to go. Bye Iruka-sensei."

After Naruto said this, him and the other boys walked off very slowly on the path that they were walking on. When the boys were gone, Kakashi said, "So, Iruka, want to make sure the boys don't do anything stupid?"  
"No," said Iruka, "I don't think we need to. Besides, Neji is there to keep those boys in line."

"If you say so."

When the boys got to Ino's, Shikamaru hid in a tree, Neji hid in the house next door, Chouji hid with Shikamaru, Kiba hid in a bush with Akamaru, Shino hid in another tree, and Naruto hid on a roof of another house along with Lee. The boys heard the girls talking and decided to listen in.

In the house, Hinata said, "Ino, are you still in love with Sasuke?"

When Hinata said this, the house got quiet until Ino said, "No. I'm not. I'm over him. Anyways, it's not like he's coming back in a million years."

"True. So who do you like?"

"Well. At first it was Shikamaru then I gave up on him because I saw him with mail from Temari. So, I decided to give up on him because I think that Temari deserves Shikamaru since I wasn't really nice with him. Now, however, there's Lee. He's pretty cute, but he won't look at me. Oh well. What about you forehead?"

"I'm sorry Ino," said Sakura, "but no one for me. I'm still not over Sasuke but I'm working on getting over him. Anyways, right now I'm more focused on training than anything really. I just want to get stronger. For my team, well, let's move on. Tenten what about you?"

"Oh," said Tenten, "I like Neji but he won't even look at me."

"That's sad, but at least you still have a team and at least your team sees you. Unlike me."

"What about Naruto-kun," asked Hinata.

"Well. I only see him as a brother really. He's all yours Hinata. You deserve his kindness. He deserves you as well. I'll totally help set the two of you together."

"Thank you Sakura, that means very much to me."

"No problem."

"Hey," said Ino, "let's hook Sakura up with someone."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. I can't be with another guy."

"Why?"

"I just can't ok Ino."

"Ok."

Outside, all of the boys heard all of this and Naruto thought, 'Hinata loves me?'

"Damn straight Kit," said Kyuubi, "now wasn't my idea great."

'Yeah. It was. I never knew Hinata loved me. I don't know if I love her.'

'Tenten loves me,' thought Neji, 'I can't believe this. Pfft. That makes her so weak and yet strong.'

'Ino loves me,' thought Lee, 'wow. I never thought someone would love me for me, but I guess some one actually does.'

Iruka and Kakashi were walking by Ino's house where they saw all of the boys. That's right. All of the boys were at Ino's house staring into the house while at it. When Iruka saw this he thought, 'Naruto. You are in so much trouble. No ramen for you.'

As Iruka saw this, Kakashi thought, 'how cute. Those boys finally understand what it means to be a man. I'm so proud of you all. Especially you Naruto, oh, I can't wait to start training you. You'll become my best student. My favorite. You, my child, are all grown up. Oh. This makes me want to cry so much.'

"Boys," yelled Iruka, "get down here this instant and apologize to the girls."

Inside the house, all four of the girls heard Iruka screaming on the top of his lungs to get the boys down. When they heard this, they all thought, 'those dumb boys will pay for interrupting our sleepover.'

Outside the house, all the boys except for Iruka and Kakashi sneezed. 'Oh oh,' thought all the boys except Kakashi and Iruka, 'we're so dead.'

"Come on," said Iruka, "let's go see the girls and you better apologize to them now."

"Yes sir," said the boys.

As the girls were thinking of revenge, and yes, even Hinata, the doorbell rang and Sakura went to get the door. When she got the door, she saw Iruka, Kakashi standing there with the boys behind her all embarrassed. As Sakura saw the sight she said, "Well, I guess you can come in, but you're dead. When I mean dead. I mean dead and yes, even Hinata will kill you. I'm just warning you. So, before we meet up with the other girls, how long have you been spying on us?"

"Um," said Naruto, "Five minutes."

"Oh. Well, let me go tell the girls about this. Then, we'll decide the punishment."

Yondaime-kun: end of chapter 3. I can't wait to start on chapter 4. In that chapter, you'll find out more about the mystery figure and the punishment the boys get. Also, in the 5th chapter, you'll find out about the mission and the start. So please review and don't flame. Also, I would like it if someone can come up with a title. Constructive criticism is accepted. Until chapter 4, ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Yondaime-kun: thank you to all of those that reviewed. I can't wait to start the chapter. So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and also, could somebody please come up with a title? I really need one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and when you review please use constructive criticism and no flames.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto.

"Talk"

**"Inner Hinata and Kyuubi"**

'Thoughts'

Inside the living room in Ino's house sat Hinata, Tenten, and Ino while Sakura was at the door. "Where is forehead," asked Ino after breaking the five minute silence that was held.

"I think she went to answer the door," said Hinata, "Why?"

"Oh. I thought that she would be back by now."

"Well, she sure is taking along time," said Tenten.

"I know."

"Wait here," said Sakura, "I'll go talk to the girls ok."  
"Yes," muttered the boys.

"Oh and if you leave, your punishment will be worse." When Sakura said this, the boys gulped and were scared. Literally scared because they were shaking.

"Hey girls," said Sakura as she walked into the living room, "the boys are outside with Iruka and Kakashi-sensei. So, what's their punishment?"

"Well," said Ino, "let's talk about it."

"How about we talk about their nightmares," suggested Tenten.

"So, unoriginal. How about…" whispered Ino to the other girls and of course, they agreed. Here is how it will be played, Lee will be tortured by Ino while Tenten takes Neji, and Hinata takes Naruto. Sakura will call up Temari on her cell phone and she'll deal with Shikamaru. While Sakura will call up Kurenai and she'll take care of Kiba, Shino, and Chouji. The reason is that Sakura doesn't want any part of this and she might "secretly" kill them because of her training with Tsuande in which no one knows yet. Meaning, Sakura has Tsuande's super strength and if she got mad, it wouldn't be pretty.

Outside Ino's house, Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Naruto, Lee, Chouji, Neji, and Shikamaru were standing scared. All of them were thinking, 'Oh man. We're going to die. I can't believe this.' Of course, the only people that weren't really scared were Iruka and Kakashi because they knew that nothing would happen to them. Since they weren't part of the whole "peeking" thing.

'I don't want to be tortured,' thought a wailing Naruto, mentally, 'I don't want to die.'

**"Cheer up Kit,"** said Kyuubi happily, **"It'll be great torture. Tee-hee. Oh yeah. It'll be great. I can just feel the torture happen. I hope that Hinata gives the torture. Now that will be fun."**

'What! You find this amusing!'

**"Sure. Why not? I mean it's not everyday that a cute girl tortures you. Especially when it's Hinata. I can't wait until…"**

'STOP! You nasty fox, you're like ero-sennin.'

**"Listen here brat. If I was you, I'll keep my mouth shut. If I wasn't in you, I would kill you first and keep Hinata where we'll go…"**

'Shut up you stupid fox.'

**"Don't listen to me. But believe me. When I see a hot girl, I see a hot girl."**

'What's that got to do with our last conversation?'

**"Nothing. But hey, I'm a love expert!"**

'Ok?'

**"Be that way. Wahhhhhh!"**

'Are you crying?'

**"Why would I, the great Kitsune no Kyuubi cry?"**

'Because you just did.'

**"You never saw that. Ok."**

'…Ok…'

When Sakura came outside, she said, "Come on boys. Time for your punishment and believe me. It won't be pretty."

"Ano, are you punishing anybody Sakura-chan," asked Naruto.

"Nope. You're lucky that you're not dealing with me."

"Why?"

"You'll see and oh yeah, the only person who won't get punished today is Shikamaru because the person who person who will punish him will becoming in about a week. But, you'll all find out what it is. So, come in."

After Sakura said this, she lead the boys into the living room where Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino sat. When Sakura walked in, she said, "Alright girls, let's tell these fine boys there punishment."

"Ok," said a really excited Ino, "I'll be taking Lee and he'll go shopping with me for a week, and he'll shave his eyebrows. Lee also has no option in this. Kurenai will take Chouji, Shino, and Kiba. Kiba, you'll have to leave your dog at home and go to the beauty salon. Shino, if Kurenai sees one of your bugs, she has complete permission to kill it. Finally Chouji, you'll have to go on a diet. Next, Tenten has dibs on Neji. Neji, you'll have to take Tenten out shopping for weapons and you'll have to polish all her weapons. Also, she has permission, if angered, to use you for target practice. Finally, Hinata has Naruto. Naruto, you'll have to take Hinata on a months worth of dates and when that date is finished, you'll have to give her a gift everyday of the week. You'll also have to quit eating ramen for a week. Now time for Kakashi and Iruka, this will be fun. Sakura has dibs on you two. Kakashi, you'll have to be early and lose your perverted books and this will be a month. Iruka, you'll have to be Sakura's test objects and that includes Kakashi. Of course, I really feel bad for you two, but since you were there at the time, you must also serve the punishment."

After Ino said this the guys got really scared, the most scared were Naruto, Lee, and Chouji. The three boys were shaking with fear and the non-fearful ones were Kakashi and Iruka. The two of them believed that Sakura's punishment wouldn't be bad. But ironically, they're the worst off. Being Sakura's medical experiments of course and she's allowed to use her super strength on the two poor men.

'This is scary,' thought Naruto, 'No more ramen.'

**"At least you get to see Hinata more,"** said Kyuubi.

'Oh. You're back.'

**"Of course I am. I mean, who wouldn't want to talk to me?"**

'Me.'

**"YOU'RE SOOOOO MEAN! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."**

'Ok. That was freaky. Oh, and by the way, you're crying again.'

**"No! I'm the great Kyuubi. I would never cry."**

'You said that twice. Might I add.'

**"Oh. Well, good luck Kit and you're lucky."** After Kyuubi left, Naruto saw Hinata come to him and dragged him away from the rest. The same thing happened to all the other guys. Ino's eyes sparkled while Tenten smirked. Kurenai grinned while Sakura had sparkled eyes and a huge smirk. Out of all the boys Shikamaru was the lucky one until Ino said, "Oh, and I forgot you Shikamaru. Well, Temari gets to go shopping with you and use you for training. You also have to take her on dates while she's here and buy her red roses for every date. 'Shit,' thought Shikamaru, 'I can't get out of this. This is going to get troublesome. What a drag.'

After each girl dragged off their boy or boys, Hinata took Naruto to the living room where Hinata said, "I'm sorry about your punishment, but the girls and I agreed on this."

"You didn't stutter again," said Naruto.

"Oh. We-ll, um…"

"You don't have to stutter in front of me Hinata. I really love it when you don't stutter. You have a beautiful voice Hinata. You should use it more often."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. So, when's our first date?"

"How about tomorrow?"  
"Sounds great. See you then Hinata."

"Yeah. I'll see you then Naruto-kun."

When Naruto left, Hinata thought, 'I can't wait for my first date with Naruto.'

**"I totally agree,"** said Inner Hinata, **"it'll be so cool. I'm glad you thought about that punishment."**

'Oh. It's you.'

**"What do you mean by 'oh, it's me?' of course it's me? I mean, where would be without me? Huh? Nowhere, that's right. Now, time to plan that date!"**

'Yeah. The date.'

Outside Ino's house was the figure hidden behind a fence. The figure said, "When can I move in?"  
"On the mission," said the voice on the other line, "On a mission. Got it Kisame."

"Yes, Itachi," said Kisame, "I know. I'll wait. You're such a party pooper."

"Just keep an eye on the girl. We need her. Got it?"

"Yes Itachi."

Yondaime-kun: finally. The two mystery figures have appeared! They are apart of Atasuki. I can't tell you the reason yet. But it'll be explained in either chapter 5 or 6. I hope you review and please don't flame. Constructive criticism is nice. Anyways. I hope you like the chapter. Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Yondaime-kun: I thank you all to those that reviewed. I'm still looking for a title to the story, but that's ok. So far, I've enjoyed writing this because I love how Kyuubi is written. He is so fun to write. Anyways, time for chapter 5. I hope you enjoy so please review and don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto.

"Talk"

**"Inner Hinata and Kyuubi"**

'Thoughts'

**'Inner Hinata and Kyuubi'**

The next morning in Ino's, Hinata got up from her sleeping bag and went to Ino's bathroom to brush her teeth. As she was brushing her teeth, Hinata thought, 'Today is my first date with Naruto-kun.'

**"I know,"** said Inner Hinata **"Isn't it great. Oh, I hope that we get to…"**

'What are you saying?'

**"Oh girl, you don't understand anything whatsoever. When you're with a hot guy, you've got to take the opportunity to do something exciting. If you don't do it, I'll do it for you."**

'Why? What would you do?'

**"Fun stuff that you wouldn't understand. Why?"**  
'I don't want to know then.'

**"BE that way. But if this date is boring, then I take over.**"  
'Whatever.'

At Naruto's house, Naruto sat in his kitchen eating ramen even though he knew that he couldn't eat it, but he did anyways. He then thought, 'Oh yeah. I forgot about my date with Hinata today. What should I get her?'

**"You should get her a batch of red roses,"** said an overly happy Kyuubi, **"and then, you drag her into any room. Oh, and take her to a bar where you can get drunk. But, you shouldn't drink sake or beer…"**

'What are you talking about?'

**"Your date. Anyways, you should drink red whine. Now that's good stuff. Then after that, you drag her into a separate room and make hot…"**

'WHAT?'

**"Kit. Listen to me. I know about girls."**

'No. You don't.'

**"WAHHHHH! Why don't you listen to MEEEEEE?"**

'You're crying again.'

**"You'll die after I get out of your body. You know that right?"**  
'Because you're annoying me.'

**"Fine. Don't get dating tips from me. But you know what?"**

'What?'

**"IF you don't do this, you'll never get kids and a hot wife."**

'You're a perverted fox. You know that right?'

**"At least I can get a girlfriend. But still. I want Hinata. WAHHHH! I want a hot girl. But you're like, 'I want Sakura. I want Sakura.' Well, let me tell you, she's hot and all. But compared to Hinata, she's ok."**

'What do you mean by ok?'

**"What I mean is that, Sakura looks at you as a brother. Well, I don't really know. But all I know is that she won't even have fantasies about you with her. So, just give up on her. Ok?"**  
'OK?'

**"JUST listen to the foxy fox."**

'Ok?'

**"WAHHHHHHHHHHH! Why don't you love me?"**  
'You just cried again.'

**"SHUT up Kit. If you say that again, I'll go with my threat and kill you. Actually. That sounds SOOOOOOOO cool right now. YAY! I'll do that. Hinata and me, alone in a room, where we get wild and have hot…"**  
'That, just sounds nasty.'

In Ino's house, Hinata went to kitchen to see the other girls sitting at the table eating pancakes. When Hinata got into the room, Sakura looked up from her food and said, "today's going to be a killer."

"It won't be that bad," said Hinata.

"Trust me. It will be. Kaka-sensei and Iruka-sensei will be a pain to handle."

"Well," said Tenten, "At least you don't have the number one hottie on you."

"Why?"

"Because Neji is very sensitive with his hair."

"That's weird."

"I know."

After the girls ate, they went their separate ways to each of the houses that they were supposed to go. Hinata to Naruto's, Ino to Lee's, Tenten to Neji's, Kurenai, who decided to stay at the sleepover, went to Kiba's, Shino's, and Chouji's house. Lastly, Sakura had to go to Kakashi and Iruka's house, which will be a killer on her part.

When Hinata neared Naruto's house, she saw him eating ramen with his Byakugan. As Hinata saw this, she thought, 'isn't he NOT suppose to eat ramen?'

**"Yea,"** said Inner Hinata, **"he's not supposed to be eating that. Anyways, let's just start this date. Oh, things are going to heat up. Better yet, to make this experience so much better, why don't I take over for you?"**

'Why?'

**"Why not?"**

'How about, no.'

**"Fine. But if this date gets boring, I will take over. I can't wait to have fun."**

'You're weird.'

**"That's just dissing yourself girl. Technically that means that you're weird as well."**

'Just leave.'

**"Later then."**

Inside Naruto's house, he was preparing for his date with Hinata when Kyuubi said, **"Let's go."**

'Why,' thought Naruto.

**"Because Hinata's here. Oh yeah. This will get wild." **When Naruto heard this, he was very disturbed by this. Here was Kyuubi, one of the greatest demons in history, acting like a pervert. He then thought, 'Let's just get this over with.'

**"OK,"** said a very, overly, happy Kyuubi, **"Let's go. YAY! The fun will begin. I can't wait to take over your body and enjoy Hinata's body on top of…"**

'You're nasty, and what do you mean by taking over my body?'

**"Nothing."**

'You're such a liar. Anyways, let's go, Hinata's waiting for us.'

**"YES! LET'S GO!"**

'That's disturbing.'

**"Shut up and move your body."**

On the corner of Naruto's street, Kisame watched Hinata stare into Naruto's apartment and thought, 'I want to steal her now. Why? I feel like it. But NOOOOOO! I've got to wait for Itachi's permission. He's such a kill joy.'

"Kisame," said Itachi on the walkie-talkie, "don't strike."

"I know," said Kisame, "I know. On the mission."

"Good job, and if you don't follow my orders, you're dead."

'He's evil,' thought Kisame, 'but, hey. We are evil.'

Naruto peeked out his window and saw Hinata on the street waving to him for him to come down. When he saw this, he thought, 'I'm glad that finally has confidence.'

**"Yeah,"** said Kyuubi, **"that just makes her even hotter."**

'Oh. You're back again.'

**"Yep! I'm back and there's nothing you can do about it."**

'Sure. What will you do?'

**"Weelll, even I don't know. That stupid Yondaime just had to seal me in you. Now if he threw me Hinata I would be all there. But, no, he just had to seal me in you. I hate this."**

'It can't be that bad.'

**"Yeah. I know. At least HE isn't here."**

'How do you know that the Yondaime isn't here?'

**"…I don't know…"**

'That was reassuring.'

**"How would I know these things? Anyways, how about after our date, we do research on the jutsu that stupid blonde put on me."**

'Let's just go on the date.'

A few minutes later, Naruto came down the stairs and into the street. He sees Hinata and mentally says, 'I can't do this.' When Kyuubi heard this, he got over excited and shoved Naruto into the back of his mind and took over. **'Yes,'** thought Kyuubi, **'I finally get out of that stupid cage.'**

"YOU KICKED me out," yelled Naruto.

**'Yeah. Time to start the date. Tee-hee.'**

"You're sick."

**'Shut up Kit. Now time to start the date.'**

When Hinata saw Naruto walk up to her in a seductive way, she thought, 'Oh, I can't do this,' and of course, Inner Hinata heard and said, **"Let me handle this girl." **Hinata heard Inner Hinata speak and she was thrown into her own mind where Inner Hinata came out. **'Time to bring it on with Naruto, yes.'**

"What," said Hinata who was very disturbed by this.

**'What's wrong with that?'**

"Everything."

Kyuubi walked up to Inner Hinata and said, **"Hey babe. Want to go to a bar with me or better yet, that new romantic restaurant near that stupid ramen shop?"**

**"Sure,"** Inner Hinata, **"are you paying or am I?"**

**"I'll pay. Let's just say that this will be my gift from me to you. Better yet, I'll give you and even better get. It'll be better than this date."**

**"What is it?"  
"You'll see."**

After Kyuubi said this, he winked at Inner Hinata and took his arm out for her to hold onto.

When Inner Hinata saw Naruto do this, she thought, **'Oh my. I never knew that Naruto was this romantic. This wants me to get…'**

"You'll what," asked Hinata.

**'Nothing. Nothing at all.'**

"That's better. So, start walking."

Kyuubi saw Hinata walk up to him and grabbed his arm, he thought, **'This will get good. Oh yeah. I can't wait to start our little…'**

"You're a nasty fox," said Naruto, "you know that right."

**'No I'm not. Anyways, be glad that I'm doing this for you. That stupid Yondaime actually did some good when he placed me in you. Heck if I weren't here, you would be stuck without a mate. Believe me, I want little Kits running around. But if you keep this up, I'll never get a girl and get…'**

"WE don't need more detail right?"

**'Yeah, but I feel like it.'**

"You tell me this because you so called 'felt' like doing this. This is not advice, but because you randomly wanted too?"  
** 'Yep. Aren't you happy?'**

"No. I'm not. I just knew you were a nasty fox, but I never knew you were like THIS. It's all ero-sennin's fault. If he hadn't given me that book, you wouldn't be like this."

**'Why not? Don't you like me when I'm this way?'**

"…It's better than be a psychopath, but this is just weird."

**'Be that way. Now be quiet while this date goes on.'**

Inner Hinata and Kyuubi made it to the restaurant five minutes later. When they got in, the waiter sat the two down and gave them the menu. Kyuubi saw the menu and thought, **'Um hey Kit, how much do you have?'**

"Not that much," said Naruto, "Why?"

**'Forget you.'**

Inner Hinata saw Naruto look through his wallet and it looked like he was poor. Which he is, so Inner Hinata decided that she'll pay when she saw Naruto looking like that. Kyuubi heard that and said thank you to her. Inner Hinata heard Naruto say that and she said to him that he's welcome.

The waiter came back and said, "What would you like to order?"

**"Um," **said Kyuubi, **"Why don't I have the red wine and I'll have the ribs."**

**"I'll have the same,"** said Inner Hinata.

"Ok," said the waiter, "but aren't you kids a little to young to be having wine?"

**"I'll pay you extra and we'll be mature about this. Besides, I've had wine at home so why not here?"**  
"Ok. I'll place in your orders."

When the waiter left, Kyuubi began to talk to Inner Hinata about how her life was and he said seductively, **"It's time to give for me to give you your gift."**

Inner Hinata saw what he was doing and she gave in. That's right. Both Hinata and Naruto lost their first kiss to each other through Kyuubi and Inner Hinata. For the next half an hour, Kyuubi and Inner Hinata were kissing each other. Yes, they were kissing in public as well.

The waiter came with their dinner five minutes after their half an hour of kissing with their dinner. Kyuubi and Inner Hinata thanked the waiter and ate their dinner. At the end of dinner, Inner Hinata said, **"Naruto-kun, I'm not really Hinata. I'm her Inner self. I hope you don't hate me."**

Kyuubi looked up at Inner Hinata and said, **"I'm not Naruto at all. I hope you don't freak out Inner Hinata, but I'm the Kyuubi."**

**"You mean the demon Kyuubi. The all feared Kyuubi?"**

**"Yeah. I hope you don't hate me."**

**"Are you kidding me? Let's go back to your apartment and continued what we did before."**

**"Ok. Let's go.'**

After Inner Hinata paid for the dinner, she and Kyuubi went back to Naruto's apartment to continue to do what they started at the restaurant.

Kisame saw the two lovebirds leave the restaurant and followed them back to Naruto's apartment where the two continued their little "Session." Kisame then thought, 'Ah man. This'll be a long night. But, I've got to hold on a little longer.'

Yondaime-kun: that was a fun chapter to write. Anyways, I hope you review and please don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine. oh, and can some one please come up with a title?


	6. Chapter 6

Yondaime-kun: I happy for the reviews that I've so far, I can't wait to write this chapter. So far in this story, my favorite characters to write are Inner Hinata and Kyuubi. I hope that I get reviews and please don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine. Let's start.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto.

"Talk"

**"Yondaime"  
**

**"Inner Hinata and Kyuubi"**

'Thoughts'

At Ataksuki, Itachi was walking down the halls thinking, 'god, Kisame is such an idiot. He should know by now that he should be more patient. If he gets caught or catches the girl first, he's dead. I'll personally kill him.'

In Naruto's house, Naruto and Hinata woke up next to each other. 'Wow,' thought Hinata, 'I can't believe that you made me do that.'

**"Girl,"** said Inner Hinata,** "that was fun. You are too shy for your own good. Why don't you head home so that father won't be angered with us."**

'Yea, your right.'

Hinata was brought out of thoughts when Naruto said, "Hinata, I think you better head home right now."

"Yeah," said Hinata, "I better go. I don't want father to be mad at me. I actually was supposed to be there last night at seven, but we had our first date. So I guess, I'll see you later then?"

"Ok. When do you want our next date to be?"  
"How about we go to the festival together?"

"Alright. I'll see you then."

When Hinata left, Naruto thought, 'when do you want to begin that research fox?'

**"Let's go to library,"** said Kyuubi.

'Should I bring Hinata?'

**"No. Not yet. She knows about me, but I want to see how that stupid blonde's jutsu worked on me."**

'Oh. Like what?'

**"I don't know. Until I can confirm the jutsu, say nothing. Got it?"**  
'Yeah. Yeah. Let's just go then. To the library, joy, I hate reading.'

**"Get over it Kit. You've got option in this. Think about it. Do you want more than one annoying voice in you? Do you want another loud blonde in you? DO YOU? Of course you don't."**

'Actually, I would like a sane voice in me. It's you who doesn't want this. Am I right?'

**"OF course I don't want another you. Dear lord. If this guy is like you, I'll repeatedly say that I'll support you into becoming the next hokage. But to me, that would be a nightmare."**

'Why?'

**"Because, that Yondaime guy, I fought him and god was he annoying. He was all like, 'you stupid fox. I can't believe you decided to attack my village. I've got a wife for crying out loud.' Of course I didn't care, but he was like, 'tonight was my ramen night.' I was like oh my god! I can't believe this guy. First off, he had a wife, second off, all he could think of was food. What an idiot. Aren't I right? Of course I was. He was SOOOO loud."**

'…Ok…'

**"You wouldn't understand Kit. You were just born. So loud too, just like that stupid Yondaime, but at least you aren't all freakish with no life. Besides, at least I can give you advice on girl problems."**

'What's this got to do with anything?'

**"It just does. Ok."**

'Fine. I guess.'

**"Good and if that blonde guy is there, say that I've never cried. Got it?"**

'Yep.'

So, Naruto made it to the Library with Kyuubi and he asked the librarian if he had any books or scrolls of any kinjutsus. The librarian said that he did and he showed Naruto the scrolls with the jutsus that had the one jutsu that he was looking for. When Naruto saw the jutsu, it read that when the Shinigami is summoned, the two souls are placed in the container, but the dominant one comes to container first followed by the non-dominant one comes later. Meaning that the second one will come when one's life is in peril or when that container is lost in life. Naruto saw this and thought, 'cool. The Yondaime is in me. I wonder when I can meet him?'

When Kyuubi saw this and heard what Naruto said, he said, **"Dear god. No! I don't want to see him ever again. Don't worry Kit. I'll make sure that you end up happy."**

'Why,' asked Naruto while he was thinking.

**"Because I really and I mean REALLY don't want to see that guy again. Basically what that scroll meant was that if you aren't happy, you'll gain another voice and I don't want to deal with the second one."**

'And this is because of my love life?'

**"No. You're happiness and I'll make sure that you are happy."**

'Oh, then I won't be happy.'

**"Kit, for me, please don't be depressed. PLEASE! I'll do anything you want. Except for the ramen eating and getting Sakura. Better yet, I'll get you hooked up with Hinata. Inner Hinata doesn't mind me and Hinata won't mind me meaning that I can easily get you two together."**

'I don't know fox. I mean I'm confused.'

**"Don't be confused. For me and for my sanity? Please don't be confused."**

**"Now Kyuubi,"** came another voice, **"don't be mad at Naruto and don't pressure him."**

**"Oh, no. It's HIM."**

'Who,' mentally asked Naruto.

**"THE EVIL MAN."**

**"Now Kyuubi, I'm not evil,"** said the voice, **"Ah you must be Naruto?"**

'Um yeah,' thought Naruto, 'who are you?'

**"I'm the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Or was. But that's not the point."**

'You're my idol.'

**"REALLY?"**

'Yep.'

Now Kyuubi was scared. He was really scared. Basically, he tried to hide in a corner and tried to be invisible, but that didn't look. Why? Well, Yondaime and Naruto were looking at him. Kyuubi looked back and whimpered. He did NOT want Yondaime there because he just didn't. Yondaime then said to Kyuubi, **"have you been giving Naruto trouble?"**

**"NO,"** said a very mad Kyuubi, **"I haven't been giving Naruto any trouble. Leave."**

**"Nope."**

**"Why?"**  
** "Well, I've been hearing from a source that you have been giving Naruto trouble."**

When Yondaime said this, Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said that he will go with that threat. While Yondaime was giving Kyuubi a lecture and while this was happening, Naruto ate imaginary popcorn. He basically found this amusing. Kyuubi and his idol were fighting each other. Naruto then thought, 'wow. I thought that you were a crazy hyper fox Kyuubi.'

The two males fighting turn to Naruto and Kyuubi said, **"Never talk about those times or I won't give you a mate. Meaning that I won't get a mate. Meaning that little Kits will be born and NOOOOOOOO! Inner Hinata, marry me. Please marry me."**

'Um,' thought Naruto, 'Hinata and Inner Hinata are the same.'

**"I don't care. WAHHHHHHHHH! I won't get a mate."**  
'You're doing it again.'

**"I don't care. Kit, you need to get with Hinata and fast."**

'I'm still young.'

While the two were talking, Yondaime looks at the two and finds this amusing he then asks, **"Has Kyuubi ever cried?"**  
When Yondaime said this, Naruto yelled a 'yes' while Kyuubi said **"No."** Of course, Yondaime finds this amusing and he remembered a few minutes back that Kyuubi was crying. So, he went with Naruto's answer and laughed at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi heard this and went to a secluded corner where he sat whimpering thinking, **'make it stop. Please make it stop.'**

Hinata made it to the Hyuuga estate where she ran into her sister, Hanabi who said, "Father wants to see you."

"Yes," said Hinata in return. So, Hinata ran to her room to drop her stuff that she brought to Ino's off and ran to see her father. As she ran, she ran into Neji and he pointed to the room that Hiashi was in. she yelled a thank you to Neji in which he thought, 'Hinata-sama, you're turning into that Naruto kid.'

When Hinata entered her father's study, her father looked angered. As she saw this, she thought, 'I'm dead.'

**"Yep,"** said Inner Hinata, **"You are. Just explain that Ino held off the sleepover and you were training."**

"I was training," said Hinata to her father.

"I see," said her father, "you may leave my presence now."

"Yes sir."

After Hinata's father told her to leave, she walked out of the room and went to her bedroom. When she got into her bedroom, she went to her closet and took out her picture of Naruto. As she looked at the picture, she thought, 'Naruto' s so cute.'

**"You got that right,"** said Inner Hinata, **"But this Kyuubi guy is even hotter."**

'Who's Kyuubi?'

**"Sort of like me, except, it's a different person all together."**

'Oh, that's interesting.'

**"I know. Actually, you're the first person Naruto's age to actually know about him. From what Kyuubi told me. I'm glad that you don't hate Naruto because if you did, I'll be so angry that I won't talk to you. But, since you don't, I'll get to see him more often. Kyuubi's so hot and so generous. That was the best date ever."**

'But does that count as part of the punishment?'

**"Yeah it does because I'm you and Kyuubi is Naruto. So in the end, it all worked out."**

'Well, that's good.'

**"I know."**

'I've got to start my training soon.'

**"Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later."**

Outside the Hyuuga estate and out of Hinata's bedroom, in a bush was Kisame looking in the window thinking, 'I can't wait to get the girl. After all, if I do, we'll get Kyuubi.'

Yondaime-kun: I can't wait to start the 7th chapter. It's going to be so fun to write. Anyways, I hope to you review and please don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine. Until next chapter, ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Yondaime-kun: it's time for the 7th chapter. I really need a title by the way. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and fic. Also please review and don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto.

"Talk"

**"Yondaime"**

"**Inner Hinata and Kyuubi"**

'**Inner Hinata and Kyuubi thought'**

'Thoughts'

Hinata got home from training with Kiba and Shino when Neji came into her room. He then said, "Hinata, report to Hokage-sama's office now."

"Hai," said Hinata, "what's it about?"

"A mission."

"Oh. Okay, I'll report immediately."

After Neji left, Hinata thought, 'I wonder what the mission is about?'

**"Well,"** said Inner Hinata, **"I think that this mission is something that only your team can do. Am I right?"**  
'Probably.'

**"Cool. Anyways, let's go see hokage-sama and see what she wants."**

'Let's go then.'

Naruto was at the ramen stand eating ramen when an ANBU came and told him to go to the hokage's office. Naruto in return said, "Yeah. I'll be there. Just give five more minutes."

The ANBU in return said, "You must go there immediately."

"Fine, I'll go."

Naruto got up and followed the ANBU to Hokage-sama' office where he went in and saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino sitting near the hokage's desk. As Naruto saw this, he thought, 'what's going on.'

**"I don't know Kit,"** said Kyuubi, **"But hey, at least Hinata is here."**

**"Who's Hinata,"** asked Yondaime.

**"Naruto's new girlfriend. Why?"**  
** "I never knew that you started dating."**

'Well,' thought Naruto, 'we actually just started to date and I think that I like it really. But, I just don't know yet really.'

**"So, from what I'm hearing is that you're confused about liking this Hinata or not liking her. Am I right?"**  
'Yea. I just don't know yet really.'

**"Kit, you better go with her,"** said Kyuubi, **"Because she doesn't hate you unlike that other girl that you like."**

**"What other girl,"** asked Yondaime.

**"Some girl called Sakura. She's a pain really. She's all about that stupid Sasuke."**

**"Oh. Well, what's going on is that you're confused on liking two girls? Am I right Naruto?"**

'Yeah,' thought Naruto, 'that's what I'm having trouble with.'

Before Yondaime could answer, Tsuande told Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino, that they would be going on a mission to get a special type of tracking bug. As Tsuande said this, Hinata thought, 'now I won't be able to end Naruto's punishment.'

**"No way girl," **said Inner Hinata, **"There's still more time. Even though this mission will be a month, you can still go through with the plan."**

'Oh. You mean the plan where Naruto and I can finally get together?'

**"YES. That plan, you can still go through with it. I really don't mind whatsoever. Naruto probably won't mind either."**

'Yeah. But on the mission, we'll probably miss the whole festival.'

**"There's still the winter festival."**

'Yeah. I'll just have Naruto go to that festival instead of the spring one. But still, I really like the spring festival.'

**"****The winter one is so much more beautiful. Anyways, when the snow is falling, Naruto can tell you that you're as beautiful as the snow. Better yet, he'll say that you're even more beautiful then the snow. Besides, I think that the winter festival fits us more than the spring one. Don't you agree?"**  
'You're right for once.'

**"YES. Wait? WHAT?"**  
'You heard what I said.'

**"You're so mean. You know that right?"**  
'No I'm not. Sakura however is.'

**"True. But hey, at least she's helping you out."**

'You've got that right.'

**"Still though. You shouldn't be mad at her. I mean, she's helped you out with your stuttering problem."**

'I know. Which I'm totally thankful for by the way.'

Naruto on the other hand looked at Hinata and thought, 'I wonder if she really likes me?'

**"She does," **said an overly happy Kyuubi, **"I'm so proud of you by the way. I can't wait to get Kits. Better yet, start now."**

'Why are you so obsessed with wanting kids?'

**"I don't know really. I mean, I just want to get with Inner Hinata again."**

**"What is Kyuubi talking about when he said 'Inner Hinata,"** asked Yondaime.

'Inner Hinata is Hinata except another personality,' said Naruto in thought.

**"Oh and Kyuubi likes this Inner Hinata?"**

'Yep. He does like her and I mean really like. You see, Hinata went on a date but instead, Kyuubi went and Inner Hinata went. It was not a pretty date. Of course, Kyuubi just had to be perverted and make out with Inner Hinata. Might I add that I was watching over them the whole time? It was so nasty.'

**"You mean kissing?"**

'Yea. Mostly frenching. It was nasty.'

**"It isn't nasty Kit,"** said Kyuubi happily, **"it was fun and you enjoyed it as well. I know that I did. By the way, when will you get the next book of that series that your sensei writes?"**  
'Never.'

**"Come on. I need it,"** whined Kyuubi, **"I really need it."**

'For what?'

**"My next date. Well, actually yours. But hey, at least Hinata liked what I did and besides, you stole her first kiss so there. I'm really happy. But, hey, it's all good."**

After all was said and done, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto left the office where they then went separate ways. Except for Hinata and Naruto. Naruto then said, "Hinata, why don't we get some ramen. For our next date and gift?"

"Um," said Hinata, "I thought that you couldn't eat ramen?"

"Ino only said that I couldn't eat it alone. However, if I was on a date, which she didn't specify by the way, then I can eat it. That's if you want to. If you don't then you don't have to. It's all up to you."

"Alright. Let's go eat ramen. You're paying right?"

"Yea. I am. Then maybe for our next date, which we can do tonight, we can go see a movie since we have to leave in two days."

"I like that idea Naruto."

"I know and then our next date, which will be tomorrow's, we can do a little bit of training followed by getting dango or something."

"Thank you. Are you sure that you aren't trying to finish this before the month is over?"

"No way. What I'm doing is trying to get as much dates done. Not because I don't like you. I do, it's because of the new mission that we're going on and I don't know when we'll be back. If you get what I mean?"

"I do and I'm happy that you think that way. I'm actually glad that you're considering the time frame," as Hinata said this, she was crying and Naruto saw this. He then said, "Hinata, I'm not trying to ditch you but, I don't know if we'll make it back."

"Don't say that Naruto-kun," cried Hinata, "please don't say that. I just want to tell you that I…"

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto, "If you don't mind me calling you that. It's just that I don't know how I feel about you. As in a relationship setting, boyfriend and girlfriend, by what I mean is that I just don't know if I care about you in the way that you care about me. How about we be close friends. That way if either one of us want to back out of a relationship, then we can still be close. Hinata, you can always talk to me if you want to. When Kyuubi and Inner Hinata kiss, and yes, I know about Inner Hinata as Kyuubi told me, I felt that when I kissed you, I felt complete. I don't know where my heart is yet. But, I'll find out. Just for you. Ok Hinata."

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, "you may call me Hinata-chan. I really don't mind, but I want to tell you that I love you. I love you a lot. I'll prove my love by this."

After Hinata what she said, she kissed Naruto on the lips and said, "I'll a wait your answer, but that just proves my love for you. Well, I've got to go get ready for tonight."

When Hinata left, Naruto stood there and thought, 'did she just kiss me?'

**"Yeah Kit," **said Kyuubi, **"she did. She really does love you."**

'I don't know yet.'

**"It's ok,"** said Yondaime, **"you still have time. Just think about what's going on here. This is about a person's feelings and not about anything. If you love her, then say it. If not then don't. Naruto, don't rush yourself. I went through the same thing."**

**"With who,"** asked Kyuubi curiously.

**"My wife."**

**"Oh. Your wife, I mean you talked about her at our battle, but you never told me if she was hot."**

Naruto and Yondaime look at Kyuubi oddly then Yondaime said, **"that's my wife you're talking about."**

**"I know,"** said Kyuubi,**"I was just wondering."**

**"I'm not talking to you anymore about my wife and besides. She's dead."**

'How,' asked Naruto in thought.

**"Giving birth to my son."**

'What's his name?'

**"I can't say."**

**"Why not,"** said Kyuubi, **"I mean, it's only the three of us. So, I'll take a guess. It's Naruto right?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"It's so obvious. I mean you both act the same. You both yell and scream like morons. Not like I care, but really. It could be worse. So, you are related. Am I right?"**

**"I can't tell you."**

**"Whatever."**

When Hinata got home, she went to her father's office and saw Neji in there and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'll go."

Neji and Hiashi look to the door and saw Hinata there and Hiashi told Neji to leave. Of course, Neji left and Hinata walked in. Hiashi then said, "What do you want Hinata?"

"I'm going on a mission father. I won't be back for a while."

"I understand. You may leave."

After Hinata left, Hiashi then thought, 'did Hinata not stutter? At least she improved that much. I wonder. What is she hiding from me?'

Hinata got into her room and got ready for her date tonight with Naruto. 'I'm excited,' thought Hinata.

**"For what,"** asked Inner Hinata.

'My date tonight with Naruto.'

**"Oh. That."**

'Yah. I wonder if he has his answer.'

**"Well, he's a male and they won't have an answer until you get randomly kidnapped by some guy. Then Naruto will come after you and save you. He'll then tell you his answer."**

'Oh. Well, I guess I'll have to wait then?'

**"Yep."**

Naruto walked up to Hinata's doorstep to her house and rang the doorbell. The door then opened to revel Neji and he said, "Uzumaki what are you doing here?"

"Um," said Naruto, "I'm here to pick up Hinata so that we can hang out."

"No."

"Neji-ni-san," came Hinata's voice, "leave Naruto-kun alone. I'll be back by nine."

"Fine. Just leave. You're both annoying me anyways."

Hinata and Naruto ran to the ramen stand and ate the ramen there. After they ate and Naruto paid, they went to see a romance movie. Inside in a few rolls in front, they saw Sakura, Iruka, and Kakashi there. Sakura then saw Hinata and waved for her to come here. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and they went to sit next to Sakura. Sakura then said, "How's your date so far?"  
"It's going fine," said Hinata, "We've been enjoying ourselves. How's their punishment coming along?"

"It's ok. Pretty boring. Really."

"Oh. So why are you here anyways?"

"Kakashi really wanted to see this movie. I think it's that stupid book that he reads. Anyways, he kind of just dragged me and I wasn't in the mood to say no. He also grabbed Iruka because we're all in this together. This movie better be good."

"I hope that it's good too."

"That's cool. Anyways, let's get the boys to buy us popcorn. Want some?"

"Yea."  
Hinata and Sakura turn to the boys and said, "Buy us popcorn." When the girls said this, they obeyed like good boys that were in trouble then left. Sakura turned to Hinata and said, "Did you confess yet?"

"Yes," said Hinata, "I did."

"And?"

"Naruto didn't know what to do."

"I know how you feel. He's just dense. Give him some time. He'll come to his senses. He better."

"I hope he knows too."

Outside by the concession stand Kakashi and Iruka grab Naruto by the arms and into the bathroom. They then said, "Are you and Hinata together yet?"  
"Um. No," said Naruto.

"Listen," said Iruka, "you better be together and fast."

"Why?"  
"Well," said Kakashi, "from what Sakura told me. She says that Hinata really wants to be with you. Hence the punishment idea."

"That was the whole purpose."

"Yea and plus the fact that the girls were mad at us. But I don't know why though that the girls decided to split the men up?"  
"Well," said Iruka, "Maybe they wanted the guys to themselves and start a relationship with the guy that they like. For example, Ino and Lee. From what I know, Ino likes Lee, but Lee likes Sakura. Basically, the girls wanted to take a separate guy so that they could then get the guy they like to like them back. However, Sakura and Kurenai have two boys, instead of one. Well, Kurenai has three and Sakura has us. What I understand is that Kurenai and Asuma are in a relationship. But I don't understand Sakura's at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Kakashi, "Naruto, Sakura still likes Sasuke, but since he left, she can't be with him. Basically, she feels that he might come back and if she moved on, then if Sasuke even liked her, he'll hate the guy that she's dating. All that she's doing is holding on to false hope."

"You want her to be happy right?"

"Yeah, and don't tell Sakura this, but I think of her as a daughter. That's why I don't train her. I just don't want her to get hurt and I hate it when she's hurt. Especially when it comes to the heart. I think about even you Naruto, I think of you as a son. I don't want you to get hurt. Heck, even Iruka thinks of you as his son. Iruka and I don't want to see you get hurt, but we don't want you to hurt Hinata's feelings as well. Understand?"

"Yep."

"Let's get back to the girls."

In the theatre, Sakura and Hinata waited for the boys until they saw them with the food in their hands. They watched the movie and after, they went separate ways.

When Hinata and Naruto reached Hinata's house, Naruto gave Hinata a peek on the cheek and told her that he'll see her tomorrow.

Yondaime-kun: I hope that you enjoy the chapter. So, please review and don't flame. Until next chapter. Later.


End file.
